Childhood Friends
by kirika o7
Summary: The Sky and Cloud were friends since the very beginning. R&R First 18fem!27 fanfic. 8D


Childhood Friends

First 18xFem!27 fanfic. :D

A/N: the characters' might be a little OOC here. :D

WARNING: grammar and typo

Disclaimer: I doughnut own KHR.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meet my Childhood friend<p>

"HIIEEE!" a brunette girl shouted as she ran across the streets of Namimori. She was obviously late for school seeing that there was toast hanging on her mouth, her hair not yet combed properly, some of her uniform's buttons were still not yet buttoned up, her skirt's zipper barely closed (good thing she wore shorts underneath it) and her white socks was…well one was up and the other was down. All in all she was like run over by a tornado.

'Argh! I was used to Reborn waking me up (A/N: Vongola style mind you) that I thought he was going to wake me up, like always! Wah! Kyouya's going to get angry that I'm going to be late!' thought the brunette girl, known as Sawada Tsunayoshi or commonly known as Dame-Tsuna in her school for her oh so low grades and her apathetic thing for sports since she was clumsy. To sum it all up she is an utter failure.

**F-A-I-L-U-R-E**.

Too bad Lady Luck wasn't on her side today since her two best friends weren't with her today. 'Ahh…I wish Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun was here with me…sigh' she thought as she sighed, still running, toast already finish. Both her friends were unavailable today since Gokudera, her I'm-the-self-proclaimed-right-hand-man-of-Jyuudaime friend had to restock his dynamite once again, and Yamamoto, her dense friend who always laughs at almost everything even if the situation was serious; had morning practice so he could not accompany her to school. Turning a sharp right, her eyes brightened once she saw her school coming to view but her happiness only lasted for a few seconds when she saw her childhood friend in front of the school gates, she paled. Her childhood friend was leaning on the wall; near the gate, his arms crossed on his chest, his black jacket just hanging over his shoulder with a red armband safety pinned on it, a deep frown on his scary yet handsome face while his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping.

Tsuna started to jog and eventually walk quietly after nearing the school gate. She could see that her childhood friend wasn't aware of her presence…yet. 'A CHANCE!' she thought happily as she tiptoed quietly, since she knew that he was a light sleeper, passing her 'sleeping' childhood friend without tripping or making any sound, unaware that there was now a small smirk on his face as she was nearing the gate. Oh how he loved to always see his childhood friend's weird reactions. He opened his eyes like he was an awakened hawk, cutting his act since his childhood friend would surely get away if she successfully gets passed the gate and make a dash towards the school's entrance. Well he could always get her since he was faster than her and she was _his _childhood friend. He smirked.

Still tiptoeing towards the gate that was only 5 meters away from her, she grinned manically congratulating herself that her planned worked like magic. 'Almost there~!' she thought happily. She would get away from her childhood friend's beating…well more like scolding since he always had a soft side for her since they were still children.

4 meters…

3 meters…

2 meters…

1 me-

"And where do you think you are going, Tsunayoshi?" she cried a small 'HIEE' from shock before she froze when she recognize the voice that uttered her name awhile ago. 'And I was so close!' she thought, snapping her fingers in her imagination, a cloud of despair was now forming on top of her head as she cried comically. She turned around, a sheepish smile on her face while she rubbed the back of her head, "Ehehe…O-ohayo Kyo-kyouya" she greeted him a good morning, his famous _'hn'_ was only heard. 'As usual' she thought, sighing inwardly. "Late as usual, Tsunayoshi" she saw him scowl. 'HIEEE! He's scowling!' she shriek inside her head. She knew that when her childhood friend was scowling he was either pissed off, irritated or whatever negative emotion she can think of.

He started walking towards her while Tsuna was getting smaller and smaller with every step he took. It was as if he was standing very tall over her like a beast that seemed to make her feel like a tiny animal whenever he always stood in front of her, a displeased look on his face. "K-kyouya" she squeaked in fear. She closed her eyes; visible tears on the sides as she prayed to Kami-sama that the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee would not hit his holy tonfa on her petite body for the first time of her life ever since her friend learned how to wield such heavy thing that almost broke her foot when she failed to carry it when they were still children. But it seems that Lady Luck was giving her a little luck today, that when she opened her eyes, she saw that her friend did not reveal his oh so lovely tonfas from who knows fucking where and that THE HIBARI KYOUYA was fixing her uniform. "Ahh…Kyo-kyouya" she whispered, a slight blush on her cheeks, while Hibari was fixing her uniform like a mother would do. "Rule Number 18: School Uniform's should be always worn properly" he whispered, now combing her hair with his hand. It was always soft and smooth every time he combed her hair with his hand, he always liked the feeling. "And Rule Number 27: Students' should not be late for class and must go to detention when tardy" he continued speaking as he finished combing her hair (A/N: Lol Rule Number 18 and 27)

Moving one step backward, his arms crossed on his chest again, he inspected his now tidy childhood friend as he looked at her from head to toe. If he was a random person he would squeal and hug her since she was just soooooo…adorable with her big caramel eyes, heart-shaped face, rosy lips, and somewhat brownish-yellowish, spiky-ish, waist length hair. (A/N: I love words that have –ish! 83 So deal with it!) She was even clutching her messenger bag and, both of her eyes were looking down, trying to look at something interesting but she was failing miserably. She was just like a cute little rabbit! But Hibari Kyouya wasn't that kind of random person who would do such a pathetic stuff to her…he was a carnivore after all and only a weak herbivore would only do that.

"That's better" he told the petite girl in front of him with a slight nod as he patted her head, like he always do when he approves of something. "A-arigato Kyo-kyouya" Tsuna muttered, still clutching the strap of her messenger bag a slight blush still visible on her somewhat chubby cheeks. Even though they were childhood friends for approximately eight years, she was still shy and somewhat held a small fear towards her childhood friend. Maybe it was because she felt that he held an aura saying that he was all mighty and powerful that made her fear him a little. But nonetheless Tsuna knew that Hibari was good person yet he only showed his affection in a different way. Also it somehow made Tsuna laugh when she remembered that her childhood friend had a soft thing for anything small and cute when they were still children and until now. But she didn't say it aloud or she'll taste the all mighty tonfa of her friend hitting every part of her body.

"Tsunayoshi" Tsuna snapped out of her thought when she heard her childhood friend say her name. "H-hai?" she slightly squeak and jumped, which made Hibari smirked slightly. "Go to class now before I bite you death" he said his well known catchphrase which earned him his favorite reaction from his childhood friend with her famous 'HIEEE!', she was going to dash when Hibari remembered something and placed a hand on her shoulder, to stop her, which made Tsuna looked at Hibari behind her shoulder "Also you have detention with me" he said while Tsuna just nod. He removed his hand from her shoulder and glared at her once more since she wasn't running to her class as if she wasn't tardy. Tsuna did once again her famous "HIEEEE" and dash towards the school entrance to go change her shoes and go to her class.

Hibari sighed when his childhood friend's retreating back disappeared from his sight. "Tsunayoshi never learns does she?" he muttered and then yawned. 'Hn…it's already nap time' the famous prefect thought, looking at the sky with fluffy clouds passing by slowly and then he started to walk, going to the roof top to take his nap.

* * *

><p>With Tsuna<p>

She opened the door of her classroom. Everyone's heads shot up and stared at the person who just arrived. The teacher seemed angry that once again she was late. "Sawada! Tell me why are you late?" he eyed her intently which made her fidget slightly. "A-ano…sensei…you see…I w-woke up late and then Kyo-I mean! Hibari-san…" **[1]** Tsuna was playing with the hem of her skirt while trying to tell her excuse yet she was failing miserably but when she said her childhood friend's name the teacher instantly paled as well as the whole class. "O-oh? Y-you had some business with Hi-hibari-san? We-well then you're excuse Sawada. Ki-kindly take your seat now" the teacher was stuttering and was wiping his sweaty face with a hanky, that came out from who knows where. Tsuna titled her head to the side, confusion visible on her face, but she just shrugged it off since she was off the hook and started to go to her seat.

As she sat down she secretly waved to her friend that was beside her who was the school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. It was hard befriending the school idol since Kyoko was on top while she, a no good students, was at the bottom. But when Reborn came into her life she was grateful that she earned many friends and acquaintances…who were mostly Italians. But still…she doesn't want to be a MAFIA BOSS! She placed her chin on top of her desk and cried mentally…

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time. Tsuna got up but before she could leave her classroom she was stopped by Kyoko. "Nee Tsuna-chan do you want to join us for lunch?" she smiled. Oh how she wanted to spend time with Kyoko but she promised a certain raven that she'll eat with him. She clutched the two bentos that she was hugging on her chest and said, "Uh…A-ano…I-I'm sorry Kyo-kyoko-chan but…I already promised someone that I-I'll eat with them" she stuttered while blushing from embarrassment, well it was part of being a dame, right? "Really? Well it's alright Tsuna-chan why don't you join us sometime then?" Kyoko said with a smile. "I'm really sorry Kyoko-chan" she apologized once more before bowing and leaving the classroom hurriedly, going to the roof top.

* * *

><p>Tsuna safely arrived, no bullies tried to bully her nor did she trip. It was as if Lady Luck was giving her more luck today. She looked at her right and left of the roof top but no sign of a certain raven. Which means…he's on upper one! She eyed the ladder that was at the far right side of the door and started to walk there. She climbed until she reached the top and finally found the raven prefect lying on the floor, his arms cushioning his head as a pillow.<p>

'He looks like a quiet child when he's asleep but when he's awake…sigh' she thought going towards the prefect that was now awake.

"Ohayo Kyouya" she smiled, taking a sit beside him

"Hn" he answered, rubbing his right eye with his right hand. Aww…he looks so innocent, Tsuna thought. "Here Kyouya…I-I ma-made th-this for y-you" she began to stutter when she was giving him his bento that she made. "Arigato" he muttered while getting the bento that his childhood friend made. It always made him in a good mood whenever he eats his childhood friend's cooking or his childhood friend's mother's cooking. She'd make a good wife, Hibari thought, not realizing that what he just said sounded wrong if he ever voiced it out to Tsuna. They ate in silence.

It was always like this. She'd cook for him every Tuesday and Thursday while her mother would cook for him every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. She would always wake up early in the morning then after cooking she'll doze off again and will be make her late once again.

Well she doesn't mind cooking for him since she knew that his parents' weren't always with him since they were very busy. So she and her mother decided that they'll take care of him during their absence.

_**RING**_

Oh it seems like lunch time was over. So Tsuna picked up their now empty bento, fixed it and tied it with a big handkerchief. She stood up and said, "Ja" and went to the ladder. Then before she could take one step down on the ladder, Hibari stopped her by saying, "Be at the Reception Room later for your detention Tsunayoshi" and then he rested his head on the tank (A/N: is there a tank on the roof? I know there's supposed to be a tank though…)

"Hai" she replied somewhat sadly that she was going to stay in school, she then went down careful that her feet would step on the ladder's step but when she reached the last step of the ladder she slipped. 'Itai!' she rubbed her aching butt.

_**RING**_

'Ah! The second bell!' she thought standing up as she finally left the roof top while Hibari napped before he could patrol around the school once more

* * *

><p>It was weird…she hasn't seen Reborn for the whole day…and this day was one of the rare normal days when there was no Reborn or any mafia related things happening in her life. Well she should just enjoy this day since she knows that once she sleeps later evening, everything would be back to her not-so-normal-mafia-related day the next day, with Reborn training her to be a Mafia Boss and all. Sigh…she hasn't even told Kyouya…wait…knowing him…he might already know.<p>

"Tsuna-chan" Tsuna stopped fixing her thing as she turned her head and saw Kyoko was the one who called her. "Ah Kyoko-chan what is it that you need?" she asked. "Someone's looking for you. He's by the door" Kyoko said as she pointed where the door was. She looked at her finger and looked where her finger pointed too. She then froze. "Hiee! Kyo-I mean Hibari-san!" **[2] **she shrieked, surprised that her childhood friend was there while her friend just raised his brow when his childhood friend called him by his last name. "Tsunayoshi" he said her name coolly. She then realized that those who still haven't left their classroom were eyeing her. 'What did Dame-Tsuna do again this time?' the question was written all over their faces. She slightly jumped and stuffed her thing in her messenger bag, put it on her shoulder and said a quick goodbye to Kyoko before going to her childhood friend since she felt all her remaining classmates' stares at her. It was giving her goose bumps.

"Kyo-kyouya why are you here?" she muttered enough for the two of to hear. She doesn't want rumors spreading like fire when someone might overhear her calling the all might prefect by his first name.

"Hn. I came to pick you up" he said uncrossing his arms that was on his chest awhile ago as he started to walk. Tsuna made her 'HIEE' when he started to walk. She slightly jogged and stopped beside him so that she could talk to him properly and quietly. "You didn't have to" she muttered puffing her cheeks not liking that he still treats her like a child. Hibari eyed her and said, "You would have tried to escape" he stopped and opened the door of the Reception Room, "like last time" he smirked when he saw the defeated face of Tsuna.

Well it wasn't her fault that she didn't attend his detention last time. How could she anyway? When a certain baby kept on kicking her to go home and that he'll be training her once more. Then the next day Hibari was chasing her around town with a smirking baby watching them. It was torture! Her body ached badly.

She snapped out of her thought and entered the room. It was always clean Tsuna thought. 'Well Kyouya was always a tidy and organized person' she said to herself while looking around the room.

"Tsunayoshi, I need you to arrange this" Hibari said while pointing at the stack of paper that was on his wooden table. "A-ah" she removed her messenger bag and but it on the couch as she got a chair and placed it in front of Hibari's personal table. She began doing this until 5:30 in the afternoon.

"Yatta! I'm finished" she cheered, congratulating herself that she did a job well done, while she stretched her tired arms. "Here" Hibari placed a cup of tea in front of her while he drank his. He sat down on his chair while looking at Tsuna, who was in front of him, as she muttered an "Arigato" to him before drinking it happily.

Hibari eyed her intently. She has grown quite a bit he thought. His childhood friend who was small back when they were still children grew; well for him she was still small. Her hair grew longer unlike back then, her hair was didn't reach below her shoulder. It was a good thing that he threatened her to grow her hair like that was now. She still had that petite body. Even if he made her do those treacherous running when she was 9 years old and he was 11 years old by revealing his tonfa that he got from her father when he was 8 years old. Speaking of her father he hasn't thanked him. Maybe he should hit his tonfa to him as thanks.

Then he remembered something. He has observed that weird things been happening to his friend so he decided to ask her now since he was always straightforward. He eyed her, who was still drinking her tea, but before he could say her name a familiar voice spoke up, "Ciaossu"

Surprised, she spat the tea on Hibari's face…

* * *

><p>Hope you liked my first 18fem!27 fanfic. 8D<p>

Please Review!:3

**[1] Tsuna doesn't call Hibari by his first name when she is around other people she doesn't trust since she doesn't want anyone to know her relationship with Hibari coz they (those who have a grudge against Hibari) might take advantage of her if they learn that she has a connection with him/is precious to him.**

**[2] Hibari does not know that Tsuna does not call him by his first name when she is around other people. It was the first time that he heard her call him by his last name.**


End file.
